


【DW】Tardis的拟态和回声

by ND_Tardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 是曾经2016还是2017年上海SLO上交换的无料，于LOFTER上放出全文（然而也没有多少人来拿QAQ至今还有4-5本的样子躺在家里）并没有什么CP，唯一可以算的应该是Doctor和老姑娘了吧~（分章节可能比较好但是懒得分了）
Kudos: 3
Collections: Doctor Who fanfics of NDT





	【DW】Tardis的拟态和回声

·

——————————————————————————————

· 

Prologue

不管是咖喱星人还是地球星人都知道，Doctor的老姑娘，他的Tardis，是坏的。虽然很想说是Doctor自己驾驶技术不过关把人家糟蹋成这样的，但这台Tardis本身就有些地方不完善，最典型的例子就是她的拟态和回声。

Doctor在Donna离开以后，发现自家Tardis似乎是突然间出现了拟态和回声这两个大BUG。拟态先不去说它，只是自己的老姑娘性格脾气比较独特罢了，可时空回声这个事情理论上不应该出现在任何一台Tardis身上，Doctor不喜欢回忆过去，当然他也不喜欢看到没见过的人在Tardis里乱窜，就算那只是个回声，他也不喜欢。

老姑娘的拟态和回声，说实在的，给Doctor带来了不少麻烦。他最讨厌的，是这两个BUG的存在，使得他在一个人的时候变得多愁善感。

Doctor要往前看

Doctor不应该多愁善感

Sensitive，no

Sensible，yes！

“可是，你看起来好孤单”Tardis的某个拟态这么对Doctor说过

“……这轮不到你来管”那时Doctor很生气，自己的Tardis顶着一张自己从来没见过的脸对自己说教这种事本就够烦人的了，这张脸还十分莫名其妙，没有眉毛，居然没有眉毛，“就算我是去送死也轮不到你来管”

Tardis扁了扁嘴，拟态消失了，回馈给Doctor的只有“Whirr~Whirr~”，Tardis正常的轰鸣声。

她早就知道了这个性情倔强顽固的主人的各种“前世今生”：她知道他是怎么出生怎么死去，她知道他会带自己经历各种各样的冒险，她知道自己终将真正臣服于他成为他的墓碑，她知道他注定不会平凡。只是，这一切的一切，她不能说。跻身于滚滚时间洪流，她明白了浩渺宇宙间最难熬的是什么，不是看着已知的灾难却无法阻止，不是知道即将到来的痛苦却无法避免，是保守秘密。

“Whoee~Whoee~Whirr~”有时，她只能发出这种表示不快的声响。不过，老姑娘也知道，她的Doctor永远只会说“她不是很想降落在这里”，然后毅然决然地朝命运大步走去。

·

·

The Occasion of 10

Donna和一众同伴的离开已经够让10伤心费神的了，偏偏自家Tardis还这么不让人省心。老姑娘一直都有拟态，但从来不会像现在这样，变成同伴或是没见过的家伙；回声是个不应该出现的现象，10都怀疑Tardis是不是生病了，但听轰鸣声似乎不像。回声经常让他分不清过去未来，看到那些未来可能出现的同伴，10的内心一丝酸楚油然而生。

他看到过一对大长腿夫妻在闲置的卧室里又吵又闹，看到过小短腿大眼睛的女孩端着只生火鸡在Tardis引擎边晃悠，看到过没眉毛的家伙在更衣室里捡起了土耳其帽和领结，看到过那个自己和Donna在庞贝救下的大理石商人居然在操作着Tardis（开得居然还比本人好orz），看到过River …… 但对10来说，更多的，还是Rose、Martha和Donna，还有各种各样的、关于过去的回声。

10不是很乐意见到这些，虽然他必须承认，自己很是怀念那些日子。可当Tardis拟态为Rose出现在他面前的时候，10爆发了。

“……我的雷区，你应该再清楚不过了”10看着面前的Rose，怎么都高兴不起来。

“我只是希望你能好受一点”Donna的事才过去没多少日子。

“蛤？！我很好！谢谢关心！！！ ”10很生气，他非常生气，这不是能拿来开玩笑的事。

“……不光是你，我也很喜欢她啊，再说你对Rose的感情……”是个生物都看得出来，Tardis是想这么说的。

“闭嘴”听到Tardis说喜欢Rose其实10挺宽心的，只是现在他想忘记，想把一切关于同伴的事情都忘记。自己一个人就好了。

“唔……还记不记得the war doctor的事？”拟态Rose皱了皱眉，坐到了控制台上，那皱眉的小动作和Rose一模一样，10这么想着。提到战争博士，10除了愠怒，他更多的是莫名其妙，为什么要提起他，那个不应该出现的Doctor。

“提他干什么？” 

“哦天，你还真是个榆木脑袋啊”Tardis扶额，纵然知道自己主人很蠢，但真没想到这么蠢，“我都穿成这样了你还认不出来？！”

Tardis拟态的衣着打扮10从来没见Rose穿过，白色碎布构成的后现代衣装，很漂亮，但自己真的没有印象。

“不过说来也是，你不应该记得的，”她从控制台上跳了下来，坎肩上的布条飘飘荡荡，“只是我的一点私心想让你想起来”

“不……应该记得？”10有一点疑问的，纵然建立了心灵链接，Tardis依然比自己要更了解Doctor这个人物，当然，自己也没能更多的了解自己家的好姑娘，“不过既然你自作主张觉得我应该想起来，那也该是很重要的事”

“嗯~是很重要呢，在我的立场看来的话”Tardis用手指画出光线，写了“Bad Wolf”，“不过这也只是我的立场，我不知道站在你的角度你会不会希望知道它，这个，有没有想起来一点？”

看到Bad Wolf的一瞬间，10的脑袋突然一阵剧痛，他好像回想起了什么。米白色衣装，战争博士，bad wolf，doctor，gallifery，falls……nomore……ROSE TYLER！！！

他感觉到身体里喷薄而出的重生能量，不……这不是自己应该知道的事情……白色衣装的背影、时瞬矩、战争博士……带领结的男人、穿着机车服的女士……这些……应该被忘记的应该被忘记的应该被忘记的……

“Hi~”

10回过神来，让他头疼欲裂的那些回忆是什么他突然间一点儿都想不起来了，他抬起头，看到控制台前的转椅上坐了一个男人。中长款的深色大衣，紫色领结，过长的刘海向一边歪着，眉骨突出但眉毛不明显，两条大长腿搁在控制台上。有一点眼熟，但10并不认识这个人，再说，他还在晃神。

那人潇洒地坐着转椅转了一圈后站了起来，到10的眼前挥了挥手

“喂，你没事吧，回过神来了没？知道我是谁吧”

他突如其来的动作勉强使得10回过神来，10眨了眨眼，定了定神，稍微用手抓了抓，嗯，这是Tardis的拟态。

“……哎哟喂我的好姑娘，这回又是什么？先说好，这个人我可不认识”10是遍寻他的记忆库他都没搜索到这一号人物

“嗯，你不可能记得的”10觉得自家T娘顶着这样一张脸笑得有点贱。

“那我应该记得吗？”

“不，你不应该”

“那你滚吧”

“这么对一位女士说话可不礼貌”

“可你现在顶着张男人脸”

Tardis没有理由反驳，虽说她曾透过裂缝在某个Doctor只是个虚构人物的宇宙里看到过10和11搞基的同人文，而且谁上谁下都有，那个时候T娘是十分尴尬的

“所以呢，你到底要讲什么？”10有一点不耐烦，他不喜欢有陌生人在Tardis里面

“你不该一个人旅行”

“So？”10其实觉得自己有点像花花公子，毁了一个女人以后又马不停蹄地去找下一个，自己不喜欢这样，所以还是选择一个人；他甚至有点羡慕自己上一任，那个自己，又潇洒又美好又专一，只有Rose一个；他不满意Tardis提出的建议，很不满意，“……再去，祸害别人吗？ ”

随后是令人战栗的寂静

Doctor异常安静的时候最可怕

Tardis知道自家Doctor自时间大战后就一直在自责，同伴也好，战争也好。9因为自我牺牲而得到了救赎，可现在这个可没有，Doctor的自责会随着时间的流逝沉淀的越来越多，再让他一个人下去，这个宇宙会进入一条无比黑暗的时间线，“可是更多的不是因你而得救的人么？Miss Vale，还有那个桑塔人……”额自己好像说漏了什么，10没有遇见过他们啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

“What？”那都是谁啊，10的头上一个个的问号

“Forget it”那拟态向虚空摆了摆手，“总之，你得学会依靠别人，一个人逞强是不行的”

“……那又如何”

“……我不喜欢你一个人”

“……”

“你看起来很伤心，也很孤单”她看过无数个Doctor失去伙伴的情景，其实都差不多，但是10这个得处理好，尤其在时之终结前，必须得处理好。他选择不依赖Master，不依赖Wilfred的话一切都完了

“……这轮不到你来管”10的语气很坚决

“……Well……takecare……”拟态扁了扁嘴，消失了

Tardis不知道这次会怎么样，她已经重来好几遍了，之前几次在拟态Rose的时候就把10给激怒了然后进入了非常不妙的时间线。

不过，惊喜总是来得如此突然的。

“……Spoiler”Tardis听到10说出这个词，惊呆了，她差点以为自己又没处理好

“别以为我不知道你耍的那些小把戏”10摆弄着控制台，是朝着ood新家园的方向，“虽然我记不起来，我也不认识那个男人，但是你的话、你的行为从来都是有道理的，这些话、这张脸，我会记着的”

这次，应该没问题了吧。

他，会好好重生的。

虽然这个家伙，时间真的有点短；虽然下一个家伙，比10还要自责，她也有更大的烂摊子要收拾。

“……别一个人旅行么……”10嘀咕着，那个总是和自己错过的蠢货也讲过这句话呢……

·

他就如烟花一般，如此绚烂却又如此短暂。

最后的最后，Tardis还是没忍住

*whisper*

“go to see her”

for the last time

· 

打开的门外，是2005年的雪夜

·

·

The Occasion of 11

Amy走了，Rory走了，Pond一家离开了，去到了一个Doctor无法去到的时间点，除了彼此，他们再也无法见到任何自己所爱的人……

“而这一切，都是我的错”

Weeping angel那件事以后，11就一直把自己锁在小房间里，任由Tardis漫无目的地在宇宙间飘荡，River劝了也没用。小房间里挂满了拍立得的相片，几乎都是他们三个的各式自拍，11无法走出自责和回忆的漩涡。

“Knock Knock”

“Who’s there ? ”

“Doctor”

“Doctor Who？”

锁着的门外传来小女孩的声音，短短的4句儿歌一般的东西。

Doctor是一个传奇，而传奇终将被人传颂，变成传说、歌曲或童谣。

那曾经是个梗呢，自己和Amy的梗，听了门外的声音11这么想着，嘴角不自觉的上扬了一点。

“feel better?”

这次是一个年轻男性的声音，标准英语，依稀带着点不易察觉的苏格兰调调。这勾起了11的一点回忆，这似乎是上一个自己？

“Open up”还是那个男人，这回伴有“笃笃”两下的敲门声

好啦这一定是Tardis搞的鬼，不去理睬也罢

“喂，你这家伙，自己的话都不听了吗？！ ”

卧槽这不可能，是的这不可能，10不会过来的，外面不是回声就是拟态

“Open that goddamn door！！！ ”敲门的力道似乎变大了

“你知道的我从来不强求你，可是这回你有点过分”

“OK~非暴力不合作~”

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT！！！

嗯门被暴力打开了，Tardis走廊里的光亮照进狭小的暗室，11被这突如其来的亮光晃得睁不开眼。

“嗯，这样好多了”还是上一个自己俏皮的声音，只是门外什么也没有，没有拟态，没有回声，空荡荡的走廊似乎在提醒着11现在他只是一个人

11叹了口气，从床上起身准备去把门关掉

“我还是待在黑暗里吧”他自言自语道

在11走到门前的时候，走廊上跑过了一个红发的小女孩，穿着略大的大衣，戴着奶奶织的毛线帽。

“Amelia！！！ ”他不禁叫了出来，但女孩并未停下，在第一个岔口跑向了右边

11拔腿便追，脖子上没打好的领结掉在了地上，他没意识到身后的那扇门不见了

转过那个岔口，Amelia不见了，不过10在等着他

“You’re late”10对11 说道，他还是时之终结时的打扮，大衣好好穿着，没有打领带。

11有点懵，但马上就意识到这不过是T娘的拟态罢了，而刚刚那个，也不过是回声。刚亮起的眼睛里又没了光彩，他沉默地转身，打算回到那个充满回忆的小房间里。

“有人在等你”

“？”11停下了脚步

“有人在等你”身后的声音变成了Amy，11第一个遇到的人。那声音，怎么能忘

11缓缓转身，他不知道自己现在的心情该用什么词来描述，他又高兴又悲伤又生气，五味杂陈

“别像Amelia一样，让她等太久了”面前的Amy笑着，他最喜欢了，可自己让小小的她等了那么久，那么久

他呆呆地看着Amy的拟态，连自己哭了都不知道

“真是，都快2000岁的人了还跟个小孩子一样哭”面前的Amy掏出手帕递给11，11没接，胡乱用袖口抹了抹脸

“起码，他们还活着，他们在一起，后半生也在彼此的扶持下过得很幸福”Tardis看着面前这个像逞强的小孩一样的Doctor，这家伙真的是越活越回去了

“Amelia也不希望看到你这样”

“……别提了”这是自Pond夫妇走后11第一次好好回应别人

“还记得那个雕塑花园的故事么，Gallifery的童话”

那是个关于weeping angel的童话故事，就像糖果屋在地球的传唱度一样，大部分时间领主都是从这个故事中知道weeping angel能够创造时间定点的

“嗯……也许，一切在冥冥之中都注定好了吧”擦干眼泪，11回到最初的走廊，把掉下的领结捡起来打好，抓了抓头发，整了整衣冠，还是那个意气风发的Doctor,“哎，我房间呢？”他这才发现门不见了。

“我挪走了，挪到你不知道的地方”拟态又变回了10 的模样

“你不能这样！！！ ”这话11几乎是指着那个拟态的鼻子说的，现在那个拟态是上一个自己，他可以随便对他发火，虽然他并不知道为什么Tardis要拟态成10的模样

“哇哦哇哦哇哦”那个10退后了两步，“你是不是忘记了还有人在等着你？”

“蛤？”他从未记得和谁有过什么约定

“我们在维多利亚时代停了近200年就是为了那个人”

“蛤？”11更摸不着头脑了

“人家救了你好多次了”

“蛤？！！！ ”

“算了不告诉你也罢”

“……”那你为什么一开始要说

“不出去走走么？外面在下雪”

“干嘛？两个大男人，约会啊？”

“那Miss Vale有委托呢？”

“啥？你停在了那三个麻烦精的时代？！ ”

“嗯哼~那又如何？而且那三个家伙可是跟你有不浅的交情叫人家麻烦精真的好吗？”

这不是我家的T娘orz

“好了好了，那那个在等的人呢？”

“你出门就知道了”

“好好好，像个老妈子一样”11去了更衣室，拟态像个小尾巴一样跟着，“维多利亚时代是吧”

……

“话说，为什么这次是10的脸？”

“……那个沮丧的你，让我想到了上一任的你”那拟态在楼梯上坐了下来，风衣长长的拖尾耷拉在地上，“都一样，虽然上一个是不断的奔走；这使我不由得又想提醒你了，Doctor不该一个人旅行”

“……这个理由可不够好”之前Tardis的忠告给自己的印象太深11还不至于忘记，所以他知道Tardis还没全部交代，肯定事有蹊跷

“呵，比以前聪明了嘛~”Tardis看着11在镜子前试着高高的礼帽，“记住这张脸”

“嗯？”

“记住这张脸，记住这张脸带给你的，救100万人还是救10亿人，都不要选”

“……那该怎么做？”11有点不明白Tardis突然间提出的这没头没脑的建议

“Remember，”拟态走上了楼梯，消失了，留下两句话在Tardis里回响

“Save lives”

“Don’t travel alone”

·

Tardis门外，是维多利亚时期灰暗的夜空，云朵之下，是白雪皑皑的圣诞前夜

Tardis的某个角落里，有一间始终锁着的小房间，里面密密麻麻拉着的棉线上夹着一张又一张的拍立得相片，床上静静地躺着一本《Summer Falls》

·

·

The Occasion of 12

对于12这一任Doctor，Tardis真的是又爱又恨。他情商很低，是所有Doctor中情商最低的，但是行动力强的过分。量子暗影的事情之后，其实Tardis想出了一个可能可行的能把Clara带回来的处理办法。可还没等她想好要怎么和12说呢，12就把自己关进了忏悔盘orz……然后好不容易这只猫头鹰没烂死在他自己的忏悔盘里，命运又开了个天大的玩笑。

Tardis觉得Clara是故意的，她不想忘记Doctor，所以她选择了不断奔走、逃跑，选择那条艰难困苦的路线，而让12活在平庸的假象中。

Clara Oswald，the impossible girl。在11离开以后，她越来越像一位Doctor了。跳进时间洪流什么的，扒在Tardis的门外逼自己回到圣诞小镇什么的，连Tardis都觉得疯狂，要是11不去救她怎么办。她过于感性了，她过于信任Doctor了，Tardis是这么觉得的。

不过再怎么样，Clara Oswald在Doctor的心里占有很重要的位置，她不该就这么被忘记

Tardis希望自己的主人能记起来，而且她知道他记得

·

·

“Run your clever boy，run”

Tardis里突然响起了这么一个声音，温柔的女声，这声音来的蹊跷

“and remember……”

一片棕红色的树叶晃晃悠悠地飘到了12面前，12伸手接住

旋即，12感觉那声音就在耳边

“Remember me……”

“沙沙”有人在黑板上写字的声音

12循声望向Tardis中仅有的那块黑板

“Be a doctor”

上面用圆圆的字体写着

“你听了我的忠告呢”还是10的拟态，庞贝那时的衣装，“好好记住了这张脸”

12也不看Tardis，傻乎乎的盯着手里的树叶

“没必要骗自己吧”这回是12的拟态，12看着Tardis拟态成了自己，本就突出的眉毛皱成了一团，这使他更像一只猫头鹰了，“记得就是记得，不记得就是不记得，你呀，总是在意外简单的地方纠结不已呢”

“……”12也不睬她，按下了控制台上的某个开关，拟态消失了

卧槽这家伙会把我关掉了，不过这一任的驾驶技术的确不是前几任能比的

Tardis静静地看着12把树叶夹进日记本里，好好放到书架上收了起来，回到控制台，设定了一个时间，20世纪80年代的某个时间

12这一任，话不多却很坦诚呢

·

Tardis停在了20世纪80年代英国伦敦郊外的某个小镇上，这个小镇里住着姓Oswald的幸福的一家。12在路边捡了只小柯基，在那个时间点安顿了下来。他每天都会带着这只柯基出门遛弯，路线固定，都是那个Oswald家小女儿上放学的必经之路，但他会注意不让小姑娘注意到他。

每年圣诞节，他都会给这家人送去一只火鸡；每年小姑娘的生日，他也会惯常给她送上礼物。她从不曾见过他，小女孩只是一直从父母的口中知道，这个镇上有个十分照顾自己家的儒雅苏格兰人。

平平淡淡的日子过了十几年，女孩去伦敦上大学了，柯基也死了，12离开了。

·

—— END ——


End file.
